<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Last Enemy by CanonConvergence18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451238">Harry Potter and the Last Enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonConvergence18/pseuds/CanonConvergence18'>CanonConvergence18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry and Tonks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WIP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonConvergence18/pseuds/CanonConvergence18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Antonin Dolohov escapes Azkaban, Harry and Tonks pursue him to the United States of America. With the help of an ambitious American Auror, the pair must face their most dangerous opponent since Voldemort himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry and Tonks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and the Last Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there everyone! For those of you who are new to my writing, this story takes takes place in a slightly AU setting where Tonks never had a thing for Lupin and Harry ends up with her rather than Ginny. I'd recommend reading my first fic with them, as their dynamic in this might not make a ton of sense otherwise. </p>
<p>For those who have already read Harry Potter and the Metamorphmagus, welcome back! I apologize for taking so long to give you more Harry/Tonks content, I ended up diving much deeper into a DC story than I first expected. You might check that one out if so inclined :)</p>
<p>Fair warning, this will be pretty different to my last HP outing. I'm planning for this story to be much darker and action focused, and a lot less centered on romance. I might not even have any smut *gasp*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This far out over the ocean the only sounds to be heard were the gentle roll of waves and the occasional flutter of wind.  No ships ever passed this way and no planes ever flew overhead, despite it being almost directly in the middle of the North Sea.  There were no birds either and a fisherman’s boat, should one find itself so far from home, would draw nothing but empty nets.  Even the most oblivious of sailors would feel the absence of life and the subtle tingle of <em>wrongness</em>.  Of course, no sailor would ever come this way.  Long before they got to this seemingly innocuous stretch of ocean, they would turn aside, some deep, unconscious impulse driving them away.</p>
<p>So there was no one to hear the sharp <em>crack</em> that rent the quiet air, all the more obvious for the silence that it broke.  And there was no one to see a broomstick bearing a tall, dark haired young man appear suddenly out of nowhere and begin flying at breakneck speed toward the dark speck of land in the distance.</p>
<p>Bent almost flat against the handle of his borrowed broom, Harry flew as fast as he possibly could.  For the first time in years, he truly regretted that he had never replaced his old Firebolt.  Tonks’s Nimbus Two Thousand and Two was fast, but he was painfully aware of its shortcomings when compared to the broom Sirius had given him.  And right now, every extra second counted.</p>
<p>Far too slowly for his liking, the black spot on the horizon grew into an island.  Not just any island though.  Harry had relatively little experience with islands on the whole, but few he’d seen were as dismal and lifeless as this one.  Most of the land was hard, cracked dirt that held the unmarked graves of innumerable inhabitants who had died in this sad place.  There was only one manmade structure on the whole island; a foreboding tower built long ago by the Dark wizard Ekrizdis as his fortress.  For centuries now it had been used by the British Ministry of Magic as a prison.</p>
<p>The sense of dread in Harry’s stomach grew more pronounced as he drew close enough to see dark robed figures flying around the tower.  Once upon a time the presence of Dementors on this particular island would have been normal, but those days were gone.  Now, the sight of the foul creatures brought the only feeling that was appropriate: fear.</p>
<p>Azkaban was under attack.</p>
<p>The Dementors were swirling across the island, making it hard to see the ground or the tower clearly.  The occasional flash of a Patronus could be seen between the dark robed figures, but they didn’t seem to be accomplishing much besides holding off the worst of the horde.</p>
<p>Harry hadn’t seen such a thick concentration of the creatures since the Battle of Hogwarts.  He’d known what to expect from Kingsley’s message, but he’d still struggle to make himself believe it.  After almost four years, what would bring them back to their old feeding grounds in such force?  But there was no denying what his eyes were telling him right now, and soon enough he’d begin to feel that awful cold sensation as he got close enough for them to feed off him.</p>
<p>Before that could happen, he raised his wand and concentrated as hard as he could on the image of Tonks’s bright, joyful smile.</p>
<p>“Expecto Patronum!”</p>
<p>A bright silver stag flew from the end of his wand and charge towards the army of Dementors.  Harry followed his Patronus, tilting Tonks’s broom into a steep dive.  Dementors scattered at the stag’s approach, fleeing the bright glow of Harry’s Patronus.  He kept going, following the wake of the Patronus down to where a group of wizards were desperately trying to hold off the horde of black cloaked figures.</p>
<p>And failing, by the looks of things.</p>
<p>A dome of pale, silvery light encircled the group, the telltale sign of incorporeal Patronuses. Not nearly enough to hold off so many dementors. Even as he watched, the light began to flicker as the dark robed figures pressed closer.</p>
<p>Harry pulled out of the dive at the last possible second, coming to a skidding halt just a few inches from an unconscious witch. Leaping off the broom, he waved his wand, directing his Patronus to circle the survivors and buy them a moment to regroup. The bright, shining stag forced the dementors back, and several of the assembled wizards sagged in relief, their arms falling to their sides.</p>
<p>A young man whose name Harry couldn’t immediately recall ran up to him. “Thank Merlin someone got our message! Are the rest of the Aurors coming?”</p>
<p>“Kinglsey’s rallying them right now, but they’re probably a few minutes off,” Harry replied distractedly. His Patronus would only last as long as he continued to concentrate on the happiest thoughts he could, which made focusing on conversation a little difficult.</p>
<p>“Where’s Auror Priestly?” he asked after taking a moment to look around at the ragged group of witches and wizards. Even four years after Voldemort’s death, the Auror’s numbers had not fully recovered, meaning they could not afford to place a full contingent at Azkaban. Instead, they had to rely on regular members of the Magical Law Enforcement squad under the leadership of a senior Auror.</p>
<p>The wizard Harry was talking to glanced involuntarily towards the swirling mass of Dementors flitting just beyond Harry’s Patronus.</p>
<p>He swore angrily, and for a moment the light of his Patronus flickered. The witches and wizards of the Law Enforcement squad were dedicated, but they rarely had the same training as Aurors. In fact, many of them tended to be Auror recruits who had failed out of the program precisely because they had trouble with, among other spells, the notoriously difficult Patronus Charm.</p>
<p>That automatically ruled out any hope of immediately driving away the dementors. Even had the six witches and wizards still alive and conscious been fully trained Aurors, he wondered if they would have been up to the task of repelling the hundreds of dementors surrounding Azkaban.</p>
<p>Survival was the order of the day, then. Which meant Harry was going to need to conduct the quickest Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson any of them had ever seen.</p>
<p>“Alright, everyone listen up!” he said, raising his voice to be heard over the gale of then dementors’ flapping robes. “The rest of the Aurors will be here before long, but we have to hold off the dementors ‘til then. I can’t manage that myself, I need your help.”</p>
<p>As if to demonstrate his point, the strain of splitting his attention caused the stag to dim again, and he had to grit his teeth to hold on to the image of Tonks in his mind.</p>
<p>Speaking quickly now, he continued. “You can’t force a happy memory, it can’t be the time you got a new broom or did well on a test. Remember the things that really matter, the things that stick with you. You’ve got to just let it fill you up, as if it had just happened. Alright?”</p>
<p>The faces surrounding him were scared but determined. They each nodded and raised their wands, faces scrunching up as they concentrated. A moment later, the strain on Harry eased as a glowing silver shield enveloped the group once more. Harry was also quite surprised to see a bright dolphin join his stag as it cantered around the reconstituted barrier, swimming through the air like it was water.</p>
<p>So was its caster, if the look on his face was anything to go by. The young wizard Harry had spoken to upon arrival was staring at the dolphin Patronus like it was a ghost, his jaw practically on the ground.</p>
<p>“Well done!” Harry said, recovering quickly. “Keep focusing, just like that!”</p>
<p>The young wizard nodded, jaw still open in astonishment. Harry assumed it was the first time he’d managed a corporeal Patronus. Now they just had to make sure it wouldn’t be the last.</p>
<p>Harry sat down on the ground and closed his eyes, knowing it didn’t matter for making the charm work. Every ounce of his concentration was now devoted entirely to thinking about Tonks. The way her eyes crinkled up at the corners when she smiled, the mischievous look when she got the idea for a prank, and the expression of wonder on her face the first time she’d told him she loved him.</p>
<p>He let these details fill him, consume him as if they were the only things that existed in the world. He shut out the noise of the dementors and ignored the chill that gradually began to seep in around them. All that mattered was Tonks, and the knowledge that she’d be here any minute.</p>
<p>But try as he might, he still felt it as, one by one, the other members of the Azkaban guard succumbed to the inexorable, chilling press of the dementors’ power. He heard the groans as their concentration failed. He felt the thuds as they passed out and fell to the ground. Most importantly he felt the pressure increase as his Patronus began taking the full force of the dementors’ fury.</p>
<p>At last, even the wizard with the dolphin Patronus failed, and he was left alone against an unstoppable horde of the creatures. He’d never had to maintain a Patronus for so long; sweat poured down his face from the effort. Distantly, he could hear a woman screaming…</p>
<p>And then, just when he was certain he wouldn’t be able to hold out anymore, the cold, smothering press of the dementors’ lifted. Harry gasped and fell forward, barely managing to catch himself before he hit the rough ground. Looking up, he was relieved to see dozens of Patronuses flying through the air, glowing so brightly they almost blurred together into one silvery mass. The dementors finally scattered, their black cloaks rippling in the wind as they fled the combined might of every Auror in the Ministry.</p>
<p>Deciding that the rest of his colleagues had everything well in hand, and realizing he probably couldn’t do anything to help them even if he tried, Harry lowered himself the rest of the way to the ground. He leaned back against a nearby rock, vaguely hoping it wasn’t a tombstone. Cold sweat clung to every inch of his body, and he felt like he’d been running for hours. He’d never seen dementors as stubbornly determined as these, although his muddled brain didn’t have the energy to ponder that mystery just yet. For the moment he found himself unable to do anything but watch the Patronuses dance through the air around him.</p>
<p>One in particular found its way down to him. As small as it was, the jackrabbit shone just as brightly as any of the others. It danced around Harry, its nose twitching excitedly, and he knew its owner would be just behind it.</p>
<p>Just as he predicted Tonks came in for a screeching halt on a borrowed broomstick, kicking up dirt and pebbles everywhere. She stumbled dismounting the broom and nearly fell flat on her face next to Harry but managed to right herself just in time. With on final twitch the rabbit faded out as Tonks rush to Harry’s side.</p>
<p>“Oh thank God, Harry, are you alright?” She wrapped her arms his neck, giving him a brief but tight hug before pulling back to examine him closely. “How long have you been here?”</p>
<p>Harry tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it felt weaker than he would have liked. “Not sure. Few minutes, few years. Kinda hard to tell.”</p>
<p>“Your skin’s like ice.” Tonks fumbled with a pocket in her robes before managing to extract a small chocolate bar. “Didn’t you bring your emergency kit?”</p>
<p>Harry took a grateful bite of chocolate, feeling some warmth return to his shaking limbs. “Forgot about it. I was in a bit of a rush.”</p>
<p>Tonks shook her head in a mixture of apparent exasperation and reluctant amusement. “Well at least you remembered your wand.”</p>
<p>They were interrupted by a shout from Kinglsey. “Tonks! We need you, the prisoners are rioting!”</p>
<p>Alarmed, Harry attempted to rise with Tonks, but she pushed him back down. He had no idea if she was using her powers to make herself stronger, or if he was still that weak, but she managed it easily. “No, you stay here, Harry, you’ve done enough.” Her expression brooked no arguments, and he reluctantly sank back against the rock.</p>
<p>Once she was satisfied that he wouldn’t try to crawl after her, Tonks stood and followed Kinglsey into the looming fortress.</p>
<p>Harry was left with the remains of the Azkaban guard, along with Susan Bones, who had evidently been tasked with keeping an eye on them. She was currently distributing chocolate and rennervating the unconscious. The young wizard who’d managed to conjure the dolphin Patronus was sitting a few feet away from Harry. Out of the pressure of battle, Harry now remembered his name.</p>
<p>“It’s Jack, right?” he said to the young man.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s right,” Jack nodded. “We actually met a couple years ago. You came to my Defense class to give a couple guest lectures. Made me want to join the Aurors, but I didn’t make it past the initial training.”</p>
<p>His voice was rather dejected, and Harry nodded sympathetically. While they’d had to relax their standards somewhat since the end of the war, becoming an Auror was still an extremely tasking endeavor. Even with all the new recruits, barely ten including Harry had managed to pass qualifications. The rest typically took jobs with Magical Law Enforcement, or left the Ministry entirely, like Ron and Neville.</p>
<p>“You could always give it another try.” Harry said encouragingly. “That was a good Patronus.”</p>
<p>Jack’s demeanor brightened considerably. “That was the first time I’ve managed a full Patronus! Even in practice, I could never do it. You’d think I wouldn’t have a chance with a few hundred dementors flying around.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned in response. “Nothing like the threat of death to give a bit of motivation.”</p>
<p>Before Jack could reply, there was a sudden explosion of sound from the entrance to Azkaban. Harry turned just in time to see a burly figure in tattered robes emerge from within the fortress. It was immediately apparent from his appearance that he was not one of the Aurors or guards, which could only mean that he was a prisoner attempting escape.</p>
<p> Susan evidently came to the same conclusion and advanced slowly, wand at the ready. Susan was an accomplished dueler and Harry would have bet on her over most of the other Aurors any day. But she made one fatal mistake; instead of just Stunning the prisoner, she called out, “Stop, don’t come any closer!”</p>
<p>The prisoner whirled, and a sudden flash of red light momentarily blinded Harry. When his vision cleared, Susan was lying on the ground, clearly unconscious. Harry scrambled to his feet, struggling to make his weary limbs cooperate. As the prisoner came closer, Harry raised his wand defensively. “Stupefy!”</p>
<p>It wasn’t the strongest Stunner he’d ever cast, but it still should have been sufficient to overpower most untrained opponents. The prisoner blocked it easily, his Shield Charm as strong as any Harry had ever seen. The light from the two spells illuminated the man, and Harry gasped out loud. The man’s pale, twisted features were almost as familiar to Harry as his own, for they’d featured regularly in his nightmares for over six years now.</p>
<p>Sneering, Antonin Dolohov emerged fully from the shadows of Azkaban.</p>
<p>“Should’ve expected I’d run into you, Potter.” His voice was sharp and grating, like the edge of a knife on stone. “You couldn’t keep well enough to yourself.”</p>
<p>Rage filled Harry, spreading sudden heat throughout his body. “Not when there’s scum like you to deal with,” he spat at Remus’s killer.</p>
<p>Dolohov’s eyes flashed angrily, and his sneer widened. “I’m gonna enjoy this,” he growled.</p>
<p>“Not as much as we will,” Jack said, struggling to his feet along with a couple of the other wizards.</p>
<p>“No, stay back!” Harry said sharply. “He’ll kill you if-”</p>
<p>Dolohov took advantage of Harry’s momentary distraction and slashed his wand through the air.</p>
<p>Harry barely managed to get a Shield Charm into place in time. He knew what spell Dolohov would attempt; he’d seen it more than once during the War. And despite his best efforts, he knew he was likely not strong enough to mount an effective counter. Even cast wordlessly, this curse had nearly killed Hermione once.</p>
<p>He was therefore thoroughly surprised when his shield turned away the deadly spell.</p>
<p>Dolohov’s sneer turned to a grimace, and he looked briefly in frustration at his wand before launching a barrage of less deadly spells. Harry parried as best he could, realizing that the Death Eater must be using a stolen wand, and an unfriendly one at that. It wasn’t the biggest advantage, but at the moment Harry would take anything he could get.</p>
<p>So it went for several tense, adrenaline filled moments; Dolohov struggling with an uncooperative wand, Harry fighting magical exhaustion. Fury and sheer will kept him on his feet with his wand moving; along with a sense of desperation. He couldn’t let Remus’s killer escape to murder and torture others. He <em>couldn’t</em>.</p>
<p>But despite his determination, he could feel himself slipping. Each curse he deflected came just that little bit closer to landing, and every spell he sent back was a tiny bit weaker than the last. He kept trying to hold on, praying that one of the other Aurors would show up and level the playing field.</p>
<p>It happened subtly. Likely due to his stolen wand, Dolohov had reverted to simpler spells; easy to block, but also easy to cast. With his head beginning to swim, Harry missed a counter, and an Impediment Jinx slipped past his guard.</p>
<p>Suddenly he was flying backward through the air. He hit the hard ground with a thud, and his head struck a protruding rock, sending stars across his vision. Vaguely, he was aware of the remainder of the Azkaban guards charging Dolohov. They each quickly fell to the Death Eater’s mercilessly precise spell work. Harry tried to summon the strength to rise and help them, but his body would not respond to his commands. The pain from where he’d hit his head made him nauseous in a way he hadn’t felt in years.</p>
<p>As the last of the guards collapsed and the island fell silent once more, Dolohov’s pale face swam into view above Harry.</p>
<p>“You got off lucky today, Potter,” he sneered. “If I had a real wand you wouldn’t have stood a chance.”</p>
<p>Distantly, Harry heard a clatter, and Dolohov looked over his shoulder back towards the prison.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re the one they send after me,” the Death Eater added. “We’ve got unfinished business, you and me.”</p>
<p>With that, Dolohov turned and ran out of Harry’s line of sight. A few moments later, a familiar, pink haired witch once again skidded to a halt next to him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tonks. Hell of a day, wasn’t it?” he muttered before finally letting unconsciousness claim him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! As always, I love hearing your thoughts and feedback, so drop a comment if you're so inclined.</p>
<p>I can't promise a regular publishing schedule, what with the world being insane right now, but I'll try not to make it too long between updates.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>